Dat 120
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. *There seems to be very little left of John's links, unlike earlier tapes in the series. Tracklisting 01 December 1996 *Si Begg: Not Of Your World (12" - Opus EP) Tresor TRESOR 58 *Blak Twang: Heads & Tales (album - Dettwork SouthEast) Anti Static Recordings ANTI CD3 *Aphex Twin: To Cure A Weakling Child (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 08 December 1996 00:12:55 *Shakta & Ping Pong: Between The Nothing (v/a album - Deck Wizards: Kosmokrator - Goa Gil) Psychic Deli PDLP005 *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now (12") Raving Mad RVM001 *Terminalhead & Mr. Spee: Twisted System (Ruts DC Dub) (12") PuSH Recordings PuSH004 *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Assack Lawn No. 1 Dub (Version 1) (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 *Mira Calix: Humba (10" – IIanga) Warp WAP 83 *Sugar Experiment Station: New Standard World (12" – Ultimathule EP) Scandinavia 003 *Arcon 2: The Beckoning (12") Reinforced RIVET 101 14 December 1996 00:50:20 *Prozac: Leverkusen Cream (12" - Zombie Style) Disko B DB 56 *Glen Brown and King Tubby: There's Dub (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 *Who Done It?: Or Not? (12") Who Done It? WDI2 *Panasonic: Puhdistus (album - Kulma) Blast First BFFP 132 CD *Labradford: The Cipher (album - Labradford) Blast First BFFP 136 CD *Digital Destroyer: The Frontier (12") Cluster CLUSTER 5 *Patrick Prins: Don't Hold Back (12") Movin Melodies 582 037-1 *Johnny Violent: Gotterdammerung (album - Shocker) Earache MOSH 153 *Roni Size: Live Concert Set *Disciples: Temporal Chains (album - Infinite Density Of Dub) Dubhead DBHD 004LP *Amp: There She Goes (split 7" with Centipede - Amp / Centipede) Kakemix KMR007 *Total Output: Hardcore Techno Pt.1 (Live At "Planet FM" Brixton London) (v/a 12" - Live Evil 1) Outcast Clan HANI 017 *Kreidler: Sand Colour Classic (album - Weekend) Kiff KIFF 004 *X-Dream: Freak (2x12" - Made On Earth - The Sampler E.P.) Blue Room Released BR025P 15 December 1996 02:22:30 *Shine: Salt () Submersed as transcribed *Advocate: Deviant (12") Criminal Communications CRIM 002 as transcribed *Orb: Toxygene (Edit) (CDS) Island CIDX 652 *Fade + Melody: Feel It (12" - Feel It / Breakdown) Fused Up FU5 *Receiver: ..And Then You Die (7") Swarffinger Records SF011 *Voices Of Kwahn: Colonist Dreamer (7") Swarffinger SF013 *DJ Hyperactive: untitled (12" - Recorded In Chicago) Planet Of Drums CL07 may also have been rereleased as Planet Of Drums 07 (Chicago Drum MajorMix) by Tim Taylor & Dan Zamani and/or as a mix on DJ Connection 7) *Delphium: Deepwoundsbleedthorns (7" – Breeding Bad Blood EP) Outside OUT 001 *Prolapse: Flexed (12") Lissy’s LISS 17 ends 3:08:31 *Jerry Van Rooyen: Little Mean Men (album - At 250 Miles Per Hour) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! CDHW026 21 December 1996 03:08:31 *Techniques All Star: Stalag 17 (7") Techniques *Orb: Bedouin (CDS) Island CIDX 652 *Dust Devil: 1000 (12" - The Blood EP) Blood BLOOD 4 *Arkarna: House On Fire (Alex Reece DJ Mix) (2 x 12") Fume SAM 1920 *unknown artist: Gigantor (album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 5) TVT TVT 1700-2 *Prunes: Nightside (album - Excursions) Mo Wax Excursions MW056CD *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now (12") Raving Mad RVM001 *Apollo Four Forty: Ain't Talking 'Bout Dub (Nok Hop Remix) (12") Stealth Sonic Recordings SSR6TWO *Shy FX: The Message (12") Ebony Recordings EBR 008 *Stereolab: Les Yper-Yper Sound (10" - Cybele's Reverie) Duophonic D-UHF-D10 *Orbital: Out There Somewhere? Parts I and II (album - In Sides) Internal TRULP 10 partial File ;Name *dat_120.mp3 ;Length *04:00:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online Category:Unknown